


you know me and i know you

by thediabeticdisaster



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm also not, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is terrible, a cute lil confession, but here we are, like actually so bad, please don't read it, stuart gibbs i know that this is not what you wanted, update from a month after i wrote this:, why are there no fics for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: canon compliant chip x jawa confession oneshot cuz i think they would be cute and i'm in my feels after ssr
Relationships: Chip Schacter/Jawaharlal O'Shea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	you know me and i know you

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i'm so sorry but here we are
> 
> also *that* scene in ssr never happened okay
> 
> (im not sure if this was ever canon confirmed but i just have a feeling that it was said somewhere that chip and jawa are roommates? idk if spy school even has roommates but uhhh i am the god of this fic and i get to decide the universe)
> 
> I WANTED A CONFESSION SCENE OKAY BEN AND ERICA HAVE BEEN DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER FOR EIGHT FUCKING BOOKS I JUST NEED A CONFESSION

Jawa had realized one day, staring at Chip as he knocked out an evil henchman, that he was in love with his best friend. He’d immediately shoved the thought to the back of his head- they were in the middle of combat, for fuck’s sake- and promptly forgot about it. But now, as he watched Chip from across the room as they did their homework together in their cramped dorm, the thought reemerged. He, Jawaharlal O'Shea, was in love with his best friend, Chip Schacter. It didn’t bother him- on the contrary, it seemed natural. They had been through a lot together, and it just kind of made sense. 

Jawa liked pretty much everything about Chip- inside and out. He liked how Chip knew so much about acting and how he would imitate the voices of their professors to make him laugh, and the way Chip could memorize passages in seconds and remember them for years, like it was nothing, and how if Jawa was having a bad day, he would bring him awful cafeteria Jell-O and then they would bond over horrible jokes as Chip coaxed him into admitting what was wrong. So really, Chip’s  _ insane _ gorgeousness was just the cherry on top. 

That said, this- his feelings- was technically a bad thing. A horrible thing, really. Like Erica always said, having friends was a liability, and Jawa was sure that dating someone was even worse, especially if they were both boys. People might use that against them. They could try to date in secret, but in a school full of spies, that secret wouldn’t stay secret for long. Of course, that was assuming that Chip would even want to date him, which he probably wouldn’t, because Chip was perfect and he, Jawa, was so incredibly far from it-

Jawa shook his head violently to discharge the thoughts. He was a chronic overthinker, he would freely admit to it, but just this once he decided to throw caution to the wind. To be honest, he was 99% sure that Chip was straight, and this would mess up their friendship and make everything awkward, but he had to at least try. 

“Hey, Chip?” Jawa asked, and Chip looked up from where he was doodling in the margins of his homework on the history of the CIA. Fuck, that was cute. 

“Yeah?”

Jawa took a deep breath. “Um, so I just realized something and I’m almost positive that this is gonna mess up our friendship but I have to tell you anyway because if I don’t I think I might implode and you can hate me after this but-”   
  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Chip held up his hands. “Calm down, Jawa. I can assure you, unless you’re a traitor or anything, I would never hate you.”

“IthinkI’minlovewithyouandI’msosorry.”

“Huh?”

Jawa inhaled and prepared for his heart to break. “I think that I’m in love with you, Chip. And I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

He was ready for Chip to slap him, to tell him that he was disgusting, to get out of his sight and never return. He was not ready for Chip to let out a strangled sort of laugh and cover his face with his hands, rocking back on his bed. 

“Um, Chip? Are you okay?”

“Y-you’re-” Chip gestured hopelessly at nothing. “You’re in love with me.”

“Yeah.” Jawa agreed. “I am. I-is that… okay?” A note of fear and nervousness slipped into his tone unconsciously, and he silently cursed himself for letting it show.

“I-I thought… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“H-huh?” Jawa stuttered intelligently. 

“I like you too, dumbass! But I thought you were straight!”

“Me? Straight? Have you  _ seen _ me? If anyone’s straight here, it’s you, Mr. Stereotypical American Jock.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst into laughter, rolling off their beds and onto the floor. 

“We’re both idiots, huh,” Jawa forced out through his giggles. 

“Yep,” Chip wheezed.

They turned onto their sides to face each other, growing quiet. 

“So what are we?” Chip asked, suddenly timid.

“I- uh, to be completely honest, I didn’t think that far ahead,” Jawa admitted. “We could, um, we could be boyfriends? I think we should be on a need-to-know basis, though. You know, not secret, but not super broadcast, just in case… Well, yeah.”

Chip nodded, although a little bit of sadness was evident in his eyes at not being able to be completely open. “Boyfriends it is. Now get over here so I can kiss my pretty new boyfriend.”

Jawa blushed and scooted closer, and the two shared a chaste kiss before settling in to do their homework on the floor, shoulders pressed together gently.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also ssr zoe sucks like wtf i didn't want this but at least eren is def gonna be canon now


End file.
